


Dog Sitter

by FallenQueen2



Series: Deeks Backstory [5]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Caring!Sam, Undercover!Deeks, dog sitter!Sam, injured!Deeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks goes on his second last undercover op for LAPD because it was one that worked with one of his old aliases and he needs someone to watch Monty. He is determined to make Sam Dog sit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"You want me to what?" Sam Hanna cried out in disbelief as he looked over at the shaggy blonde who was spinning in the desk chair beside his own.

"Watch Monty for me while I'm on this undercover op." Deeks repeated. "Please?" he added and Sam glowered at him.

"Can't Kensi or G watch your mutt?" Sam asked and Deeks rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Kensi's place? Monty wouldn't survive and G well no offense to him, but I don't think he would know how to care for him? Besides it was Hetty, Kens and G who sent me to you. All of them saying something about you needing to bond with him. We all did see you give Monty some of your food." Deeks rambled making hand gestures when he felted needed. Sam groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Why me?"

"I'm sure your kids would love having a dog to play with." Deeks prodded.

"Has he had all his shots?" Sam asked slowly, regretting the words only slightly as soon as a huge smile lit Deeks' face.

"Yes, so that means you will look after for me?" Deeks asked sounding like a kid on Christmas, Sam almost could see the blonde bouncing in his chair.

"Yeah... You owe me Deeks!" Sam gave in and it was almost worth it just seeing a huge, bright, genuine smile on the Blonde's lips. Almost.

"Thank you SO much Sam! I'll stop by tomorrow morning to drop him off." Deeks then left to pound out some more detail of his alias with Eric and Nell just to fill in some blanks the LAPD left last time.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sam groaned as he rested his forehead against his desk's surface.

~~~~~••••~~~~~

"Thanks again for this Sam." Deeks said as Sam moved to let Monty saunter into his house who was met by the squeals of happiness of his daughters and some laughter from his wife.

"If my kids want a dog after this, I am going to find you." Sam jokingly (?) threatened.

"I might need you guys to find me if this op goes south. I don't really want to have a 3rd bullet hole in my body." Deeks shuddered.

"Can you even tell me what the op is?"

"An arms buy, but things can easily go wrong. I'll keep in contact with Eric and Nell. See you in a few days."

"I'll hold you to that Deeks, good luck buddy and try not to get blown up anymore." Sam held out his hand, Deeks took it and they did a sort of guy hug before the blonde left in his car. Sam shook his head before closing the door.

"Daddy can we take Monty on a walk by the beach?" his youngest asked eagerly and Monty barked.

"I'm already regretting this." He told his wife. "Yeah we can go to the beach with Monty." he caved, and smiled when he saw his daughter's faces split into grins. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad dog sitting Monty after all.

~~~~•••••~~~~

Three days later Deeks was limping up to the Hanna house to reclaim Monty. His back was burning, which was understandable since he had been shot at and caught in an explosion. This op was shit, total shit. That was for sure the right word for it. Shit. He knew he must be looking worse for wear and limping, but he had made Sam look after Monty for three days. He rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before Sam pulled the door open, shock and surprise appeared on his face and in his eyes as he took in the appearance of the blonde. His hunched over posture, the healing bruises on his face and his neck and Sam bet there was more injures on the blonde that he just couldn't see.

"Hey." Deeks smiled slightly.

"You look like shit." Sam said bluntly.

"That is my word I use to describe that op. It feels about the same as it looks." Deeks shrugged but he regretted it at once as the healing burns on his back caused him pain. Sam didn't miss the wince of pain.

"You're hurt Deeks. Come in." Sam moved out of the way of the doorway.

"No I couldn't. I don't want to put you out anymore. I'll just grab Monty and get out of your non-existent hair." Deeks protested.

"Marty, either you get your blonde ass into my house and let me fix you up or I will carry you over my shoulder to the hospital." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well if you insist." Deeks mumbled as he crossed the threshold. He entered maybe because Sam used his first name for once or maybe it was because he didn't want to be carried like kid to the hospital. Whatever one it was it worked and now Deeks was seated in the largest bathroom of the Hanna household. Trying to get away Sam's death glare when he refused to remove his shirt.

"Deeks, take off your shirt so I can see the damage." Sam deadpanned.

"I don't want to, plus I wouldn't want to scar your families eyes."

"They are taking Monty for a walk at the beach. Shirt. Off. Now."

"I didn't know you swung that way Sam. I better warn G."

"My offer to carry you to the hospital still stands."

"…Fine." Deeks huffed and he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and frowned when he saw some stains on the back of his shirt. "Shit it should have stopped by now." He grumbled. Sam moved so he could see Deeks' back and when he did, he clenched his teeth. Deeks' back was covered in half healed over burns. It was NOT a pretty sight.

"Sorry… I got shot at and blown up. Like I said this op was shit." Deeks said in a small voice, feeling embarrassed.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital to get these checked out?" Sam asked as he pulled out his very well stocked army 1st aid kit.

"…" Deeks mumbled his answer.

"What?"

"I said… I don't like hospitals…" Deeks admitted.

"Why not?"

"People die in hospitals and I just hate them alright?" Deeks snapped before he fell silent, head down. Sam got that it was sensitive subject so he let it drop as he started on Deeks' back after warning him it was going to hurt. The blonde nodded and stayed silent through the whole process which worried Sam since the Deeks he knew never shut up.

"Sorry for snapping at you Sam, just my mom and people close to me died in hospitals and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Bad things always happen to me when hospitals are involved. Like when I got shot a while back I found out my assshole of a father, got out of prison 2 years before he was suppose to and then died. I have no next of kin, well other than Hetty now. Nothing good ever happened to in those places." Deeks explained to the bald man, who had moved onto applying cream to some cuts and bruises the blonde had gotten while on the op.

"I understand now Deeks, I'm sorry for pushing it before." Sam said after taking in all this information. "I won't try to force you to go to the hospital again unless you get shot again." Sam tried for a joke and it worked slightly when a small smile lifted up Deeks lips.

"I'll try not to get shot then." Deeks promised.

"That would be a good thing. Deeks I don't think that you are in any shape to be taking care of Monty, so either you leave him here with me and my family and you go get some rest at Kensi's or G's so someone can watch you. Or you and Monty can both stay here, we have a spare bedroom." Sam ordered and Deeks looked up at the larger man, blinking owlishly. "Both of you have grown on me and I don't want you to hurt yourself even more." Sam grumbled.

"I've grown on you?" Deeks grinned.

"Like a weed." Sam retorted with a smile.

"Well okay… Thanks Sam." Deeks conceded to the seal's request. Barking and laughter echoed throughout the house as Michelle and her girls came back from walking Monty.

"Sam?" His wife called out and Sam with Deeks came out of the bathroom, the latter having his shirt replaced with a smaller one of Sam's, but it was still baggy.

"Hon, kids this is Marty Deeks. Monty is his dog and I work with him." Sam introduced the blonde to his family.

"Hi Marty." Michelle smiled warmly before pecking Sam on the lips and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mr. Marty, are you here to take Monty away?" Rachael asked sadly looking up from where she was petting Monty.

"No I'm not. Your father has been nice enough to let me spend the night here before I go back into work. So how about we make a deal? Monty can stay with you beautiful girls for today and tomorrow and anytime I need excellent dog sitters when I go off on a job? How does that sound?" Deeks squatted down to their levels, smiles lit up the little girls faces before they threw their arms around Deeks, thanking 'uncle Marty' over and over.

"You're welcome girls. Come on let me show you something Monty has been working on." Deeks stood up; Monty and the little girls followed him eagerly into the backyard to watch the trick.

"I think he will fit in nicely." Michelle smiled at the blonde who was playing with her children and his dog.

"Hmpf, I guess." Sam grumbled.

"You big softie." She teased and he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I guess I am, come on let's see if wen can teach Deeks a new trick."

"Don't you mean a dog new tricks?"

"Nope, pretty sure I was right the first time."

"Sam." She rolled her eyes giggling as the couple walked out to into the backyard to join their expanding family.


End file.
